


Absurd

by Synnerxx



Series: 7Snogs Challenge [6]
Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan gets pouty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absurd

“You could at least watch my power point.” Evan sulked across the table at Hank.

“Could, not going to.” Hank replied, taking a sip of his drink.

“Why not? It's totally awesome and one of the best I've ever done!” Evan protested.

“Because Evan, and I mean this in the nicest possible way, your power points can be a little absurd.” Hank winced, anticipating the explosion from his brother.

“Oh. Well, if that's they way you feel.” Evan stood up from the table and started packing up the equipment for Stu to take back in the morning.

“Evan, don't make this bigger than it is.” Hank sighed, knowing his brother was getting into one of his moods again.

“I'm not.” Evan said calmly.

“Look, I'm sorry, but watching power points is like being back in school and taking notes off them.” Hank stood behind Evan, arms wrapped around his waist.

“Whatever.” Evan twisted out of his grip.

Hank threw up his hands and sighed again. “Come on, Evan. Don't be like this.”

“I'm not being like anything. Now go away and let me put this up.” Evan snapped, winding cables around his hand.

Hank turned Evan around to face him and kissed him hard, effectively cutting off all Evan's protests. Evan resisted for a moment, then melted into his brother's arms.

When they broke apart, Hank smiled gently at him. “Still mad at me?”

Evan chuckled. “I guess not.”

Hank kissed him again. “Good.”

More kissing, and other things with less clothing, followed and the equipment never did get packed up that night.


End file.
